Comfort
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: Anger rarely showed sympathy towards any of the other emotions, especially when he's angry. But when he stumbles into Fear in the middle of the night he might just learn something.


It had been a long tedious day in headquarters, each emotion was desperate to get some sleep, unfortunately for Anger his wish of sleep was denied by dream duty.

Grumbling to himself Anger slammed the chair on to the floor watching the screen with pure boredom, getting irritated at the pathetic excuses for dreams.

Halfway through his dream duties Anger heard a rustling noise, he chose to ignore it. Anger heard yet again another rustling noise, this time the presence of the noise had annoyed Anger to the point of nearly chucking the chair across the floor and going to investigate.

Anger stomped into the other emotions rooms until he got to Fear's. The rustling noise was suddenly more loud and clear which made Anger more irritated by the sound.

"Will you be quiet beanpole"! Anger hissed, Fear couldn't hear him which lead Anger to think he had chosen to ignore him.

"You deaf or something, I said to be quiet"! Anger was close to shouting which would only result in waking up the others. However Anger's mood quickly changed when he heard a loud distressed moan from Fears lips.

"Beanpole"? Anger questioned, not admitting to himself that he was a bit worried about his scrawny friend.

Fears breathing suddenly got heavier, droplets of sweat running down his forehead along with frantic mumbling that grew increasingly louder by the minute.

Standing beside Fears bed with no clue what to do, Anger felt all his rage disappear only to be replaced with the horrible tight feeling of fear. With the feeling of fear being new to him Anger knew that he had to calm Fear down.

In his desire to calm Fear down Anger accidently knocked over a box that was perched on one of the shelves in Fears bedroom. He picked up the box which had something in it, Anger wasn't one to go through someones things but seeing as it was Fear Anger saw no reason why he couldn't use this as a weapon to embarrass him with.

He forced open the lid of the box to find a small teddy bear inside. Anger sniggered a little before taking it out. The bear was a pale brown colour with cute black eyes and a smiley mouth, Anger looked at the back of it to reveal that the bear was named Freddie.

Anger was now trying desperately not to laugh until he heard Fear violently tossing and turning which made all the thoughts of laughing at and embarrassing Fear leave his mind instantly.

It had suddenly occurred to Anger that teddy bears are often a sign of comfort. Angers facial expression softened at the realisation that Fear had this teddy for his own comfort. Anger then thought back to many memories of Fear doing dream duty which often lead to him screaming, this was often resolved by losing his temper with Fear or by everyone ignoring and leaving him to get it out of his system.

A horrible stabbing pain filled Angers conscience with guilt, with the bear still in his stubby hand he traced its facial features with his finger as if he was trying to soothe Fear through the teddy bears touch. A memory of Bing bong entered his head which helped Anger to understand Fear a bit more.

 _That bear holds more purpose than anyone could possibly imagine, Riley had Bing bong as a little girl to stop her feeling scared whereas Fear had Freddie who he still relies on today even if he was trying to be like Riley and move on from the little things. The difference was that Riley has her parents and friends to comfort her if something's bothering her while Fear just gets ignored ,yelled at or made fun of_. Was Angers detailed thought.

Fears tossing and turning hadn't calmed down, if anything it was getting worse. Anger got the bear that seemed to be glued to his hand over to Fears left hand side before gently placing it between his left arm and chest. The bear was soon accepted and placed into Fears hand, the tossing and turning immediately stopped along with the mumbling which made a faint smile appear on Angers face.

Anger stepped away from Fears bed, watching his now calm figure sleeping peacefully with a hint of little snores that created a warm feeling in Angers chest. Being the emotion who was based on everything being fair Anger couldn't have agreed more that this was a moment where he truly felt that he had done his job well.

Anger then made a promise to himself that next time it was Fears turn for dream duty he would intervene in a calmer way than resorting to yelling as he would easily have done in the past. _After all_ c _omfort is a sensitive thing that we all need._ Was Angers final thought before closing the door and leaving Fear to get some rest before a new day begins.


End file.
